meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Free! Weird!
Free! Weird! is an ongoing series of free releases by The Residents, on the group's official website. The program of monthly releases began in mid-1999 and lasted until the middle of the following year, with thirteen tracks in all released by the group in this way. These tracks were then compiled on the album dot.com ''in 2000. The program has continued on The Residents' website since, from 2017 to the present day, now on a much more frequent basis than monthly and including occasional videos, images and texts. A representative of Cherry Red Records has said that the group may eventually release a Free! Weird! collection."Free Weird might happen at some point, I guess, and I know there is a plan for some of the download only stuff that should appear over the summer." - Richard, The Residents Facebook group, January 15th 2020 Online releases dot.com (1999-2000) *The Sour Song (1992) *Nineteen-Ninety-Nine (1999) *Ninth Rain (2000) *Wanda The Worm Woman (from the Prague production) (1995) *Conceiving Ada Titles (1996) *Paint It Black (1997) *Hunters (1993) *Eskimo Opera Proposal Excerpt (1992) *Walter Westinghouse (Live at the Fillmore '98) (1998) *I Murdered Mommy (1996) *I Hear Ya Got Religion (1969) *Santa Dog for Gamelan Orchestra (2000) *Fire 99 - Santa Dog 2nd Millennium (1999) 2017 *January 2017 - Thelma's Song *February 2nd 2017 - Beat Me *March 17th 2017 - In The Dark *April 14th 2017 - Throckmorton *May 19th 2017 - Yuck Whacky *June 2nd 2017 - Hit & Run #1 *June 9th 2017 - Hit & Run #2 *June 23rd 2017 - Murder Me *July 7th 2017 - Horns of Hell *July 21st 2017 - Crime Time *July 28th 2017 - Crime Won *August 11th 2017 - Shorty's On The Run *August 18th 2017 - Drums Among The Lonely *August 25th 2017 - Squeaky Wheels (UGHS sessions) *September 8th 2017 - Fugitives *September 15th 2017 - In The Pen Again *September 22nd 2017 - Everybody Dies *October 6th 2017 - Hit & Run #4 *October 13th 2017 - Hit & Run #5 *November 10th 2017 - Hit & Run #6 *November 28th 2017 - Hit & Run #3 *December 1st 2017 - Muscle One 2018 *January 5th 2018 - Fibber *January 19th 2018 - Dark Little Melody *January 26th 2018 - The Happy Corpse *February 2nd 2018 - Crime Opening #1 *February 2nd 2018 - Crime Opening #2 *February 2nd 2018 - Crime Opening #3 *February 16th 2018 - Never Kick A Pickpocket *March 2nd 2018 - The Dancing Duck *March 23rd 2018 - Charle Chan (UGHS sessions) *March 30th 2018 - I'm In The Mood For Crime *April 6th 2018 - The Dirty Deal *April 20th 2018 - Bad Chinese *May 11th 2018 - Crime Opening #4 *May 11th 2018 - Crime Opening #5 *May 11th 2018 - Crime Opening #6 *June 1st 2018 - Little Melody *September 7th 2018 - The Big Boy Bites It *September 14th 2018 - Mad Dog Dies *October 5th 2018 - Grand Larceny *October 26th 2018 - Beat Me Bamboo *November 16th 2018 - Bamboo Yoo Hoo *December 7th 2018 - Dark Chinese *December 28th 2018 - Boxes of Armageddon (Live) (video) 2019 *January 4th 2019 - Pickpocketed Again *January 13th 2019 - Teddy (Live, 2013-02-06) *February 1st 2019 - Bastrop Horns *May 3rd 2019 - Demons Dance Alone *May 24th 2019 - Buy Or Die *August 2nd 2019 - Floating Down The Nile Part 2 *September 20th 2019 - Available Nonsensical *November 1st 2019 - March De La Winebago *November 29th 2019 - In The Dark (alt version) *December 13th 2019 - The Third Degree *December 27th 2019 - 1999 (instrumental) 2020 *January 19th 2020 - The Wondering Jew (UGHS sessions) See also *dot.com'' *''The 12 Days of Brumalia'' External links and references *Free! Weird! at The Residents official website *Earliest archived Free! Weird! (January 20th 2017) via archive.org Category:Free! Weird! Category:Dot.com Category:Residents.com